


Bruce Wayne Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Series: DC Oneshot Books [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I think the only fics I have written for him at this point are fluffy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: All fics were originally posted on my tumblr (Memento-Scribet.tumblr.com)Each fic will have the prompt in a note (if there was a prompt).(Feel free to comment a prompt or send it to my tumblr ^.^)





	1. Butterflies and Business Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: So how about “You think I’m nervous because you’re interviewing me for this high end job but actually it’s because you’re stupidly hot” AU with Bruce? by anon

Y/N didn’t have butterflies in her stomach. Butterflies would be pleasant, little delicate wings brushing around inside her.

No, it felt like a chicken had taken up roost in her abdomen the way that her heart beat like it was performing for a crowd.

It wasn’t even the interview itself that was bothering her. She knew she was qualified and capable. Her resume was filled with so much experience and references that any company would be insane to pass her up.

The only problem was the man currently surveying the aforementioned resume.

The borderline inhumanly attractive Bruce Wayne.

It really didn’t help that he looked really impressed by whatever he was currently reading.

“So are you asking me to hire you or am I asking you to accept my job offer?” Bruce said with a slight smile.

“Either is fine as long as I leave with employment, Mr Wayne.” Y/N said with nervous laugh.

Bruce’s smile widened. The interview continued seamlessly. Bruce could tell that the woman in front of him was very nervous, so he attempted to lighten the mood with humor. What he didn’t know was that this only made him seem more attractive, which made her more nervous.

Towards the end of the interview, he realized what it was. He bit back a smirk at realizing this beautiful professional woman was intimidated by his looks.

He paused and looked at her. “I think we can end this interview here. I think you are exactly the person for this job.”

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne.” Y/N answered.

“No problem, Ms. L/N.” Bruce smiled as he watched the woman gather her things and walk out the door.

“Mr. Wayne? You’re three o’clock is here.” His secretary said as she stuck her head in the door.

“Thank you.” Bruce said as he gathered the papers for the next meeting. He paused and smirked ”Oh, could you arrange for flowers to be sent to Y/N L/N? As congratulations on her new job. I’ll want to sign the card personally.”


	2. Take A Chance (Feat. Several members of the Justice League)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Justice League members teasing Bruce about his obvious crush on the reader and she’s kind of oblivious to it? :) by anon

Bruce groaned as he watched Y/N enter the conference room. She had been helping the Justice League recently with paperwork and keeping track of the enormous amount of information that kept flooding in at all times. She was quiet, sweet, and completely and utterly oblivious to Bruce’s affection.

He didn’t think it was obvious, but the other leaguers had picked up on it almost immediately. He honestly though J’onn might have been to blame, if only because of the encouraging looks he would send Bruce’s way when they were all in the same room together. At any rate, now it seemed as though everyone but Y/N knew of his attraction to her.

“So you asked her yet, talk, dark and spooky?” Hal leaned over and asked in a not so quiet tone. Bruce didn’t say anything as he angled his body away from the man. He could practically see the smirk on the Green Lantern’s face widen.

“You know, I think she would probably say yes.” Clark said, over his shoulder. Bruce sent him a glare and superman shrugged and turned back around. Bruce sighed, hoping that was the end of the shenanigans for now.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it,” Barry started. Bruce groaned and rubbed his eyes. He could hear Clark and Hal began to snicker. “But we are your friends and as such we only want the best for you.”

“Y/N is lovely and has a good heart. It would be foolish of you to not take the chance to be with her.” J’onn said softly. Bruce sighed and got up. He walked out of the room and was greatly relieved to find that he was not followed. He had almost made it to the lab when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Wonder Woman standing there.

“What is it, Diana?” Bruce asked tiredly.

“I want to know your intentions with Y/N.” She said. “You obviously have feelings for her, but you do not act on them.”

“It isn’t really something I want to talk about.” Bruce said as he moved to turn away. Diana grabbed his arm and turned him back around.

“Be that as it may, I still want to know. You can trust me to tell no one.” Diana declared.

Bruce sighed. “Fine. I like Y/N. Quite a bit. She is a beautiful, intelligent, and caring woman, but she deserves more than I can give her. I’m broken, Diana. I have been for a most of my life.”

Diana nodded and patted his shoulder sympathetically. “I believe you should give Y/N the chance to decide what she wants and whether or not you are enough for her.”

Bruce sighed and nodded. “You are probably right.”

“No, I am right.” Diana laughed. “Now go talk to her.”

Bruce smiled and went off to find Y/N. He wasn’t quite sure if she would agree to pursue a relationship with him, but he wouldn’t know until he tried.


	3. Fancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I’m all about spreading the love to Broody McBroody Pants. So if you still have a spot, how about a BrucexReader and the sentence “Fancy meeting you here.” Have fun with it. And it can totes be angsty if you feel the need lol Thanks so much dear! By @hey-haylee

Bruce sighed as he took a long sip of champagne. Despite the years of attending charity galas and high society events, he always reached a point during the night where it was extremely hard to pretend he was enjoying himself.

In the past, he had used his children as an excuse to leave out early, but this was an event for his own company and he needed to see things through to the end. He smiled and excused himself from a conversation he no longer knew the topic for. He slipped out onto the balcony to get some fresh air.

Once outside, he noticed a woman sitting on a bench nearby. He smirked as he approached her.

“Fancy meeting you here.” He greeted as he sat down. “I see I am not the only one who needed to escape the crowd.”

The woman’s eyes were dancing with laughter as she turned to look at him. “It was a bit stuffy in there, so I came out here to be alone.”

“I can see why. A lovely lady like you must have flocks of admirers following her around.” Bruce teased gently.

“Yeah, but my husband doesn’t let them get too close.” Y/N said with a small smile.

“Your husband?” Bruce exclaimed. “Who is the lucky devil who managed to get you to marry him?”

Y/N threw her head back and laughed. “I’m sorry, Bruce, but I couldn’t do it anymore.” She giggled.

He chuckled as he played with her wedding ring. “That’s fine with me. I’d much rather not have to contend with the imaginary husband of my very real, very beautiful wife.”

“You’re incorrigible.” Y/N huffed as she watched him kiss the back of her hand.

“And yet you married me anyways.” He said softly. “I would love to sit out here and watch the stars with you, but we should get back inside before one of our children gets into mischief.”

Y/N sighed as she stood up. Bruce offered her his arm before leading her inside. Maybe this night wasn’t as unbearable as he had originally thought.


End file.
